A dance in the rain
by andromeda2187
Summary: FitzSimmons have a pleasant lunch and afterwards have to brave a storm to get back to the academy.


A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. It's set sometime in the academy era. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I've never heard such a ridiculous thing in my life!" Simmons outraged cry caused more than a few looks their way as she and Fitz walked to a highly recommended diner for lunch.  
"I know! How can someone just skip nine?! The first season has vital plot lines in future episodes like Captain Jack's introduction-"  
"-And Rose's backstory with her father."  
The pair had been discussing one of their favorite shows earlier when a classmate had made the mistake of saying he didn't watch the first season. Now, more than an hour later FitzSimmons were still talking about it.  
"I can't believe it." Fitz shook his head. "What idiot just decides to skip a season?"  
Before Simmons could answer a flash of lightning streaked across the sky. "We should get to the diner quickly before the storm gets worse." She said, looking up to the sky with worry etched in her face.  
Without another word Fitz grabbed her hand and, grinning, said, "Well, we'd better start running."  
Suddenly he took off full speed down the sidewalk with Jemma in tow as they both let out peals of laughter.  
Just as it started sprinkling, they ran through the door of a 50's style diner, Complete with a jukebox, and a historically inaccurate PAC-man machine.  
They sat down in a corner booth as both of them fought to catch their breath. Their cheeks were flushed from the impromptu exercise and the uncontrollable giggling fits were not helping. "Looks like we got here just in time." Jemma pointed through the window at the rain which was now pouring.  
"Yeah, we were rather _lucky_." Fitz smiled, waiting for the inevitable bereavement from Simmons.  
"She did not disappoint as she turned to glare at him, (while fighting a grin) and looking peeved, said. "You know as well as I do there's no such thing as luck."  
"Fitz just laughed. "'Course I know, Jemma. There's no such thing as luck or curses or magic. It's just too much fun seeing you all aggravated. Ow!" He rubbed his arm where Simmons had hit it. Before he could come up with a witty retort the waitress came up to them. "Hello! I'm Linda and I'll be your server today. You two lovebirds want something to drink?"  
"It was impossible to tell who's face was redder, but Jemma was the one who managed to compose herself. "Um, Actually, we're uh,we're not... a couple. We're just good friends."  
"Linda shot them a mixed look of of shock and disbelief. "Really?"  
They nodded.  
"Alright then. You two _friends_ want anything to drink?"  
"He wants a hot chocolate-"  
"-and she'll take a cherry coke." Again the woman looked at them, bewildered. "Sorry to ask again, but are you sure you're just friends?"  
"We're sure." They answered in unison. Linda glanced between them a few times before sighing. "Okay. Are you ready to order or do you need a minute?" The duo glimpsed the menu, still blushing, and decided to order, this time for themselves.

After a wonderful meal, some casual lunchtime banter about a new scientific discover, and three rounds of PAC-man, the two 'friends' headed out only to find that after well over an hour rain was still pouring. Though, thankfully, there was no more lightning to be found.  
"Let's wait a few minutes see if it lightens up."  
"Oh, Fitz!" Jemma chided. "It's just a bit of rain."  
"Fitz stared at her like she was crazy, then looked to the street in disgust." A bit? We're practically in the middle of the ocean!"  
"Jemma just laughed lightheartedly. "I've seen worse back home. Doesn't it kind of remind you of it?"  
Fitz glanced back at her and smiled at the wistfulness in her eyes as she gazed up at the sky. "It's alright, I suppose." He answered.  
"Simmons leaned against the door frame as she thought of her home and family in England. He fleetingly wondered if she ever looked that way when she thought of him. Fitz snapped out of his musings when the woman in question turned to meet his gaze. Their eyes stayed locked for a few more seconds than necessary until, smiling, Jemma took his hand. "Well, we'd better start running." She echoed his words from earlier before taking off down the streets back to the academy, Giggling and twirling through the rain with him beside her, both of them grinning from ear to ear.

The next day was filled with coughing, sniffling and a lot of complaining.  
"I can't believe I listened to you, Jemma. Now look what's happened!"  
"Fitz, I said I was sorry."  
"Yeah, well sorry isn't going to heal this cold."  
"Oh, Fitz."  
"Don't 'Oh, Fitz.' me! That's how this whole mess started." Fitz crossed his arms. "Oh. Fitz!" He said, heightening his voice and with the worst accent imaginable. "It's just a bit of rain."  
Jemma coughed a bit and sat up in bed. "The way you complain, people would think you were the one to get sick."  
Fitz was by her side in an instant, gently pushing her back down. "Stay in bed. Doctor's orders."  
"Your doctorate is in engineering." Simmons pointed out.  
"I'm still a doctor and those are my orders."  
Jemma laughed but it quickly turned into coughing, prompting Fitz to place the back of his hand over her forehead. "Heavens, Jemma, You're warmer than a furnace."  
"I'm fine." She mumbled.  
Fitz sighed. "Hang on, let me make you some tea. 'A good cuppa tea can solve anything' That's what my mum says."  
Jemma smiled. "Thank you, Fitz, but you really don't have to-" He put a hand to her mouth. "I'm making tea. That's final."  
She chuckled softly. "Very well, _Doctor_ Fitz. But after that will you please stop running around trying to take care of everything for me and just sit and watch the telly with me?"  
He scratched the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. "Sure, okay." He walked to the kitchen and put a kettle on the stove to boil. "What will we be watching?" He yelled over to her.  
"There's a show my cousin's been wanting me to see. It's written by Joss Whedon." Fitz snorted. "Don't get attached to any of the characters, then."  
A few minutes later, they were laying on the bed, Fitz's arm wrapped around Jemma, watching the show in comfortable silence, and sipping their tea.  
"Fitz?"  
"Yeah?"  
Jemma looked down to her hands which were currently fiddling with the blanket. "Thank you." She whispered.  
Fitz squinted at her, confused. "What for?"  
"For... everything really. Just for being the greatest friend a girl could ask for."  
Fitz blushed. "Oh, well, your pleasure- I mean- I didn't mean.. Your welcome. That's what I meant. It's um... my pleasure."  
Jemma smiled at him. "Oh, Fitz." She reached up and kissed his cheek before returning her focus to the TV.  
"...Though I suppose a true friend would've stopped you from dancing in the rain like a loon and getting yourself sick."At that, Jemma grabbed a pillow and swiftly hit him over the head. "Fitz!"

The End :)


End file.
